


The Lizard Hunters

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin and Alex always get dragged into hunting the Florida lizards with their kids. One day when they aren't there Ali and Ash have to find themselves up to the task.





	

Tobin grinned as she watched Joey put his hat on. He dubbed it his lizard catching hat the minute he got it, since it had little lizards on it. The boy looked up at Tobin and twisted it around so it was facing backwards matching his mother. 

“Ready mama.” The boy smiled up at her.

“Alright, go say bye to your mom and we’ll head out.” The boy ran down the hall and crashed into Ali’s legs. 

“Bye mommy, we lizard hunting!” He grinned and Ali leaned down kissing him quickly. 

“Have fun baby,” Ali said patting the boy's butt as he ran back to Tobin.

“Mommy… I wanna wizzard hut!” Maddy said wiggling in Ash’s lap. 

“Sorry babe, lizards are gross,” Ash replied kissing the top of the two-year-old's head.

“But mommy!” Alex chuckled from her seat at the scene. Ali leaned over, whispering into Alex’s ear.

“Grew up in Florida but can’t stand the tiny little lizards.” She chuckled and Alex laughed again.

“I heard that Princess,” Ash said narrowing her eyes at the woman.

“Come on Iz, I’ll take you and we’ll hunt with aunt Tobin and Joey.” Alex plucked the girl from Ash’s arms and followed after Tobin outside.

“But…” Ash pouted as they walked away.

“That’s what you get for not facing your fears,” Ali said and Ash glared at her.

“It’s not a fear!” She growled and Ali laughed.

“I’m sorry, who freaked out when I put one in your mug?”

“Who does that to their ‘friend’?” Ash used air quotes around friend and Ali laughed again. 

Meanwhile outside Alex had Joey on her shoulders as the boy tried to capture a lizard scurrying up a tree. Tobin had Maddy in her lap as she sat cross-legged on the ground showing the girl the first lizard they had caught. 

“See,” Tobin said opening her hands just enough for the girl to see in. 

“He so wittle.” Maddy said running her finger over the small lizard’s head. The lizard bobbed his head up and down and allowed the flap under his neck to flare out.

“See that?”

“Yeah,” Maddy said fascinated.

“That’s a dewlap. It’s so the males can attract females.” Tobin explained as the lizard moved around her hands. 

“Look Iz,” Joey said sitting in Alex’s lap. “Another.”

“Oh look he’s got stripes!” Alex said as Maddy crawled over and looked down in Joey’s hands. 

“Lizards are so cool,” Joey said and Alex laughed kissing his forehead. 

“Yeah, they are.”

“Keep him?” Maddy asked looking up at Alex.

“Sorry babe, but he’s gotta stay outside. He belongs out here, not stuck in some cage.” Alex explained and the girl pouted.

“But we can go lizard hunting anytime you want littlest princess,” Tobin said bopping the girl’s nose. 

“Ok.” Maddy agreed and watched as Tobin and Joey released the two lizards on the ground. They both rushed back to the undergrowth. 

“Bye bye lizards.”

x-x-x

Joey walked slowly up to Ali, he knew his chances of getting her to go out to hunt lizards was small, but he had to try. So he carefully made his way up to his mother, crawling in her lap as she talked to Ash who had Maddy in her own lap.

“Mommy,” he said carefully as Ali wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

“What’s up big guy?”

“Can we lizard hunt?” He asked and Ali’s smile faltered for a moment. 

“Are you sure baby? You normally wait for mama to go out.” 

“But mama is out…” He pouted, knowing that Ali would give slightly easier with the pout on his face.

“I know bud, she’ll be back tomorrow, though.”

“But today…” He pouted again and Ali laughed, kissing his head. 

“Ok bud. Go get ready.”

“Mommy?” Maddy looked up at Ash.

“Oh, no way kid.”

“Mommy please!” Maddy whined.

“Please aunt Ashy?” Joey asked coming back over, his hat on his head. 

“Yeah aunt Ashy, please.” Ali picked on her best friend who growled.

“Fine,” she said standing up with Maddy still in her arms.

“Let’s make this interesting, first to catch a lizard wins?” Ali asked and Ash laughed but shook Ali’s hand. 

“It’s on Krieger.” Ash carried Maddy outside. Joey skipping behind them, Ali sat there for a moment, wondering if she just made a mistake. She followed after them and started to help Joey hunt.

“Got one,” Ash said as she walked over with Maddy and a tiny lizard on the girl’s arm.

“Ok no freaking way,” Ali said walking over, Joey and Maddy were already playing with the lizard. “How did you do that?” Ali asked softly as they watched the kids play.

“I grew up here. Those things might be disgusting little germ pits but I grew up here, there wasn’t much else to do.” Ash explained as she pulled out hand sanitizer from her pocket. “Freaky little aliens.”

“Lizards are aliens!” Joey gasped.

“No bud, they aren’t, Ash is just joking.” Ali kneeled down so she was eye level with the boy. “They are just lizards.”

“Aunt Ash?”

“Yeah buddy, they are just lizards.”

“Ok…” Joey didn’t seem very convinced. 

x-x-x

Tobin walked through the door with Alex, the two laughing as they made their way to the back of the home where their families would be. 

“Hey,” Tobin said, smiling as she leaned down and kissed Ali. 

“You made it back.” Ali grinned. 

“Hey there’s my girl,” Ash said smiling as Alex walked over, sitting in her lap. “How was portland?”

“Wet.” Alex pouted. 

“Better not be too wet.” Ash smirked back kissing Alex. 

“Mama! Mommy and aunt Ash caught lizards with us!” Joey said as he ran into the room.

“They did, did they?” Tobin lifted the boy into her arms. “I thought mommy thought they were gross?”

“She didn’t touch them,” Joey said and Tobin laughed.

“Lizards are gross,” Ash said and Ali smirked.

“Said the woman who caught them as a kid.”

“Lizards are aliens,” Joey said and Tobin stared down at him.

“What?”

“They are!”

“I was joking!” Ash yelled throwing her hands up. 

“Lizards aren’t aliens bud, they are just cool.” Tobin kissed the top of Joey’s head. “Now go play while I teach aunt Ash about those so called gross lizards.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly edited so if you see a mistake let me know! Hope you guys enjoy


End file.
